clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2010
Holiday Party 2010 is a party in Club Penguin that was held in December 2010. It was very similar to the Holiday Party 2009, only there were different free items. Coins for Change returned but it was a different version. On the Migrator you were able to play a Christmas version of Treasure Hunt like the past two years. History It was confirmed in Club Penguin's recent poll, and the What's New Blog. It is the 6th annual Holiday Party. Before Rockhopper came for this party there was a note on a box from Rockhopper at the Beach. The note said: "I be leavin' these tubes with ye! Me and Yarr be visitin' soon for Coins for Change! -Rockhopper and Yarr." Also, in a blog comment, Billybob confirmed it will end on December 27. Rockhopper was spotted bringing tubes on his ship which were soon used for Coins for Change to transfer coins collected to the Lighthouse. Free Items Room During the party, a new room was added. A similar room was mentioned in The Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin. It currently goes under the name "??? room". This room didn't stay. It may re-open again sometime. It might open because there is a sneak peek in the book listed above, page 18-19, you can see the room behind the Town. You can see a pagoda, a tour guide building, a notice board and a fish fountain. You can also see a sign with an arrow pointing left. This might be another room. The room's name might be (not the ones the sign point to) the Information room. Glitches *If you click on the poster if Santa's Sled, while it is in the loading it says Loading Pirate Poster. It might be a mistake or a glitch, though. *If you went to a coin pot, then clicked any cause, followed by clicking 5000 coins, you would get the Top Volunteer stamp. By doing this, you would not lose any money and it would not have any negative effects on your account. This also happened that when you got an amount of coins lower than 100 and clicked 100 coins, it would not have any effects to you, your coins, and your account. However, you received the Volunteer stamp, and have a pop-up that says "You don't have enough coins". *There was a glitch that some penguins who tried to log in during the Holiday Party's last minutes, couldn't log in. They later regained access when the party was over. Trivia *It was the only party to have the ??? room. *This is the only Holiday Party to have the Stadium in the first half of the party. *Many new penguins were happy that a rare item came back, which were The Reindeer Antlers. However, some penguins were disappointed due to the fact that the Santa Hat was not available to non-members. *If you threw a snowball in the Lighthouse or at the Beacon, it would turn into a coin. Also, in the ??? room, if you threw a snowball it would turn into an ornament. *This is the second ever Holiday Party to have a night sky and aurora borealis. *This is the third time the Map was decorated. *Rockhopper said that he will fill the Lighthouse with the donated coins from Coins for Change. The Lighthouse was filled with coins that you can't see anything but coins. The Beacon, was also filled with coins, but only the light bulb was filled with coins. *The Ice Rink returned in the middle of this party. *The Dojo wasn't decorated. However, the night effect seen from the windows and the lighting of the room were a little decoration. *The books, A Penguin Christmas Carol, Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic, and Christmas on Rockhopper Island which first appeared at the Christmas Party 2008, returned for this party. *Judging from the name of the Skating at Dusk Background, the sky during this party is not night but dusk. *There was a glitch on the login screen. If you go on the login page the party is still going on, but if you log in the party is over. *Some penguins had been wondering why it was called a Holiday Party instead of a Christmas party, Billybob answered that question by stating that not everyone celebrates Christmas but if it were a holiday party, everyone could celebrate. This is not exactly true, because some people don't celebrate any holiday, respectively. *Aunt Arctic didn't come during this party. *The Concert For Change at the Lighthouse from the Holiday Party 2009 didn't return during this party, as well as in 2011, which made some penguins upset since many loved the music played at the Lighthouse during the Holiday Party 2009. Stamps *Volunteer stamp *Top Volunteer stamp Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Log_in_Screen.png|The log-in screen, advertising the party. File:Coins_for_Change_Log-In.png|The log-in screen advertising Coins For Change. Holidaypartysneakpeek.png|Sneak Peek of Holiday Party from BillyBob's blog. All the coins for chnage thingsWM.png|All steps of Lighthouse & Beacon during Holiday Party 2010 Advertisements HolidayPartyAd.gif|The Holiday Party Advertisement (Click to see) Construction File:Town_construction.png|Town File:Beach_construction.png|Beach File:Dance_Longe_construction.png|Dance Lounge Dancecl.png|Nightclub Rooms 2010 Holiday Party Town.png|The Town File:Coffe.png|Coffee Shop File:BookRoom.png|Book Room File:Night_Club_Chrismas.png|Night Club File:Dance_Lounge_Chrismas.png|Dance Lounge File:Gift_Shop_Chrismas.png|Gift Shop Holiday Party Dock.png|Dock File:Beach_Chrismas.png|Beach File:Cove_Chrismas.png|Cove Current lighouse.PNG|Lighthouse File:Current_beacon.PNG|Beacon File:Plaza_Chrismas.png|Plaza File:PizzaPailor_Chrismas.png|Pizza Parlor File:Chrismas_Forest.png|Forest File:Mine_Shack_Chrismas.png|Mine Shack File:Ski_Village_Chrismas.png|Ski Village File:Ski_lodge_Chrismas.png|Ski Lodge File:Ski_Lodge_Attic_Chrismas.png|Ski Lodge Attic File:Ski_Hill_Chrismas.png|Ski Hill File:Iceberg_Chrismas.png|Iceberg File:Chrismas_dojo.png|Dojo Courtyard File:Dojo_Chrismas.png|Dojo File:Ninja_hideout_chrismas.png|Ninja Hideout File:Fire_dojo_chrismas.png|Fire Dojo File:Migrator_Chrismas.png|Migrator File:Crown_Nest_Chrismas.png|Crow's Nest File:Ship_Chrismas.png|Ship Hold File:Capitain_Quaters.png|Captain's Quarters File:Santa_Sled.png|Magic Sleigh Ride File:Rooom.png|??? Room Lighthouse step1.png|Lighthouse in second stage. Lighthouse step2.png|Lighthouse in third stage. Ligthouse full of coins!!.PNG|Lighthouse full of coins. Beacon step 1.png|Beacon in second stage. Beacon step 2.png|Beacon in third stage. 12-22-2010-7-54-59-AM-a3361.png|Beacon in final stage. File:Stadium_Chrismas_1.png|Stadium(First Week). File:Stadium_Chrismas_2.png|Stadium(Second Week). File:Snow_Forts_Chrismas.png|Snow Forts(First Week). File:Snow_Forts_Chrismas2.png|Snow Forts(Second Week) Video Coins For Change 2010 (Club Penguin) See also *Holiday Parties SWF Rooms *??? *Beach *Beacon *Book Room *Captain's Quarters *Coffee Shop *Cove *Crow's Nest *Dance Lounge *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Fire Dojo *Forest *Gift Shop *Iceberg *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Magic Sleigh Ride *Migrator *Mine Shack *Night Club *Ninja Hideout *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Ship Hold *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts (1) *Snow Forts (2) *Stadium (1) *Stadium (2) *Town (1) *Town (2) Music *Ski Hill, Beach, Migrator, Crow's Nest *Night Club, Gift Shop, Pizza Parlor, Ski Lodge, Ship Hold, Captain's Quarters *Magic Sleigh Ride *Coffee Shop, Book Room, Iceberg Poster *Christmas Poster Map *Map Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2010 Category:Events Category:Christmas Category:2010 Category:Holiday Parties Category:December Parties